


Провокации

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Тендо любит провокации. Ушиджима тоже





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для команды Ушиджима/Тендо, внеконкурс, на HQ!!SW на diary.ru

От самой Сендай Арены они не разговаривали. Ушиджима не любил, когда Тендо его провоцировал — а сегодня на площадке тот побил все рекорды. Поэтому они молчали, даже когда садились в автобус — двухэтажное чудовище поглощало игроков одного за другим, а Ушиджима прикидывал, где им с Тендо лучше сесть. Верхний ярус был практически свободен, и они с Тендо, не сговариваясь, поднялись по лестнице. 

И лишь когда автобус тронулся, Ушиджима повернул голову.

Тендо насвистывал, глядя в окно, Ушиджима смотрел на его линию челюсти, переходящую в шею, мысленно дорисовывал ключицы, скрытые сейчас наглухо застегнутым воротником. Когда Тендо видел что-то особенно интересное, он приникал к окну всем телом — он бы, наверное, высунулся по пояс, если бы мог, — и тогда куртка на спине приподнималась вместе с футболкой, оголяя спину. Резинка чуть сползших штанов врезалась в верхнюю часть ягодиц, оставляя красный след, а Ушиджима пялился на ложбинку, покрытую золотистым пушком.

Потеряв интерес к окну, Тендо ерзал, а потом разваливался в кресле, расставив колени. Ушиджима смотрел на выпуклость в паху с влажным пятном ровно там, где головка члена упиралась в ткань спортивных штанов.

Автобус ехал, покачиваясь на поворотах, отдаленные разговоры крутились вокруг игры. Ушиджима, даже не прислушиваясь, знал, о чем идет речь — почти вся команда, собравшись на нижнем ярусе, слушала тренера. Не то чтобы Ушиджимы или Тендо это не касалось — но иногда Вашиджо давал третьегодкам послабления — «Учишь вас, учишь, все без толку».

Высокие спинки загораживали обзор, справа возвышалась сплошная стена багажного отделения, а Тендо ерзал все сильнее.

Ушиджима перегнулся через него, мимоходом зарывшись лицом в густые волосы, и решительно опустил плотную штору.

— Вакатоши-кун, — Тендо тянул гласные насмешливо, — решил вздремнуть?

И сдернул с верхней полки тонкий плед, укрывая и себя, и Ушиджиму по пояс.

Кровь, до того медленно, тягуче стекавшаяся к паху, словно вскипела, и Ушиджима на миг зажмурился, пережидая почти болезненный приступ возбуждения. А Тендо извивался под пледом, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону — и Ушиджима никак не мог понять, что он делает, пока рука не коснулась гладкой, обжигающе горячей кожи бедра. Ушиджима еще раз зажмурился, закусил губу и помотал головой, а потом осторожно заглянул под одеяло: Тендо сидел со спущенными до колен штанами и стоящим колом членом. Головка задевала ткань пледа, влажно пачкая его смазкой.

— Ребята внизу, — хрипло сказал Ушиджима, представляя, что будет, если кто-то войдет. Точнее — не представляя. Воображение пасовало, холод пробирал до ребер, а Тендо широко улыбался и трогал свою мошонку.

— Твои проблемы, — ухмыльнулся он — и вдруг повернулся спиной. Сел, согнувшись, почти уткнувшись носом в окно, и начал дрочить. Плед сполз, открыв худые, покрытые веснушками ягодицы. Они сжимались в такт движениям руки, и Ушиджима невольно подавался вперед, почти задыхаясь от желания вытащить собственный член.

Тендо задвигал рукой быстрее, и Ушиджима, словно на черно-белой фотографии, запечатлел в сознании мысль — да наплевать. И дернул резинку своих штанов вниз, высвобождая член. Развел ягодицы и не сдержал хриплого выдоха — пальцы заскользили по смазке, золотисто-рыжие волоски, покрывавшие промежность, потемнели, так ее было много.

И это стало последней осознанной мыслью. Ушиджима привстал, развернулся боком и судорожно втолкнул член между горячих ягодиц. Головка прошлась по промежности, надавливая на задний проход, заныла, сдавленная кольцом мышц, а потом Тендо коротко всхлипнул и дернулся, насаживаясь на член до конца, так, что на какой-то момент сознание отключилось. А когда включилось обратно, Тендо под ним крупно дрожал и зажимался так, словно хотел заставить Ушиджиму кончить сию секунду. Хотя — может и хотел. Это же Тендо.

Ушиджима вздохнул, перехватывая его через живот, вздернул, заставляя немного сняться со своего члена, и перехватил руку, которой Тендо дрочил себе. А потом задвигался, почти распластав по окну. Его задница сжималась вокруг члена, и с каждым толчком оргазм подступал все ближе, пока Тендо, тяжело задышав, не задергался, завращал бедрами — и кончил на плед, сбившийся куда-то вбок, длинной густой струей.

Ушиджима навалился сверху, сгибая Тендо почти пополам, вставляя ему до белых вспышек перед глазами, а когда Тендо заскулил, вытащил член, заливая спермой бледную веснушчатую кожу.

Тендо обмяк, согнувшись в три погибели, съехал в кресле, и Ушиджима потянулся следом, касаясь губами покрытой испариной шеи. Куртка расстегнулась, футболка съехала с одного плеча, и Ушиджима провел языком по россыпи светлых веснушек. Тендо полу-лежал, сонно щурясь. И напрашиваясь на продолжение.

Снизу раздался голос Реона:

— Парни, вы там уснули? Если нет, спускайтесь, выйдем ненадолго.

Ушиджима быстро натянул на Тендо сначала перекрутившиеся трусы, потом штаны, а потом накрыл сложенным пополам пледом, переводя дыхание.

Все-таки он любил провокации. Иногда. И если в них участвовал Тендо.


End file.
